


It's Nothing you can Buy

by FatimaAlegra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В последнее время Стайлз начал получать подарки… кучу подарков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Nothing you can Buy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Nothing you can Buy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/497455) by [Finduilas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas). 



В первый раз это происходит в полдень, в обычный четверг – Стайлз заходит в спальню, кидает свой рюкзак на кровать и стягивает свою куртку. И вот она там, маленькая белая коробочка на середине его стола. Она не во что не завёрнута, и нет никакой записки… просто маленькая коробка на столе, прямо у стопки учебников, ручек и всякого хлама. 

Стайлз хватает её, открывает, и, без сомнения, логотип на крышке говорит о… совершенно новом айфоне, который смотрит на него прямо из коробки. Он берет его в руки, осторожно крутит, так, если бы это была головоломка. Пальцы пробегаются по коробке, среди кабелей, чтобы удостовериться, не пропустил ли он маленькую записку, но он ничего не находит. Он смотрит на свой стол, среди кучи бумаг. Приседает, заглядывая под стол, проверяя, возможно что-нибудь упало. Но не находит ничего объясняющего то, каким образом совершенно новый айфон – последней модели, именно такой какой он хотел, – вообще взялся тут. 

Стайлз роется в кармане и достает свой старый телефон. Треснутый экран свидетельствует о последней схватке с оборотнем, в которой он участвовал, и да, он много ныл о том, что теперь у него сломан телефон. По большей части всем вокруг. 

Поэтому он звонит отцу, прикладывая треснутый экран к уху.

– Как дела, сын? – слышится голос отца через трубку.

– Пап, ты случайно не покупал мне новый телефон? – спрашивает Стайлз, ну, потому что он не видит иной причины думать о ком-то другом, кто оставил бы ему такой дорогой подарок. И в то же время это совсем не в стиле отца. 

– Новый телефон? Что? Нет, – отвечает отец. – Я думал твой ещё работает?

– Да, – говорит Стайлз, глядя на новый айфон. – Но экран треснул и это ужасно мешает читать сообщения. 

– Ну, ты всегда можешь попросить новый на день рождения, – предлагает отец.

– Да, уже не важно, – рассеяно отвечает ему Стайлз, сжимая в руке свой таинственный подарок. 

– Ну, тогда ладно, – говорит отец, – Слушай, мне уже пора идти. Если что обед в холодильнике, окей? 

– Ладно, спасибо пап, – отзывается Стайлз до окончания вызова. 

Он бросает старый телефон на стол и вынимает зарядное устройство для айфона, чтобы подключить его.  
*** 

Он делает это, потому что его это бесит. Вот почему. С того самого случая в бассейне – да, именно того случая – под часами у Стайлза остались пузырьки. И это чертовски достаёт Дерека. Он понимает, что он, наверное, сошел с ума, раз вообще такое заметил, но увидев однажды, он просто не может этого забыть. Во всяком случае, это случилось по его вине. 

Вот почему он стоит и разглядывает мужские часы через стекло магазина, представляя которые из них лучше всего будет сидеть на запястье Стайлза. Не слишком большие, ведь запястья у Стайлза довольно маленькие, а пальцы длинные и тонкие. И да, Дерек это тоже заметил. Претенциозные часы ему тоже не подойдут. Ничего слишком яркого, слишком заметного. Это просто не стиль Стайлза. И ничего слишком вычурного или взрослого, потому что это тоже ему не подойдет. 

Он останавливается на тех, что из матового серебра. Водонепроницаемые – по очевидным причинам – и с несколькими темно красными акцентами. Дерек считает, что это хорошо подойдет Стайлзу, к его красной толстовке и красной униформе для лакросса. 

Он ждёт до тех пор, пока Стайлз не уходит в школу, а шериф на работу, чтобы проникнуть через задний дворик и оставить часы на подушке Стилински. 

Записку он не оставляет.  
*** 

– Неа, даже не думай! – вскрикивает Стайлз, шлёпая Скотта по руке – совсем новые часы на его запястье, и они идеально ему подходят. 

– А нельзя ли сделать это побыстрее? – сердито спрашивает Скотт.

Стайлз вздыхает.  
– Слушай, я не знаю в чем проблема. В последнее время он постоянно зависает или работает мучительно медленно… 

Его пальцы быстро бегают по клавиатуре – старого и, безусловно, не желающего подчиняться – компьютера. 

– И твои грязные лапы этому ничем не помогут, – замечает Стайлз.

Скотт фыркает и разворачивается к Дереку, сидящему на краю кровати, и тот, как всегда, чем-то недоволен. 

– Такими темпами эта штука исчезнет раньше, чем мы успеем вообще хоть что-то узнать! – обращается Скотт к Дереку.

– Эй, новые компьютеры не растут на деревьях вот так просто, – огрызается Стайлз, раздраженный нетерпеливостью Скотта. – У меня сейчас нет денег, чтобы купить себе новый. И если тебе не нравится, иди, поищи кого-нибудь другого, кто согласится поискать для тебя информацию. 

Хотя Скотт знает, что Стайлз говорит это не в серьёз, на самом деле это замечание просто к тому, чтобы он заткнулся, но это не приносит Стайлзу должного удовольствия, потому что ему снова и снова хочется бросить свой лаптоп на пол, нет, серьезно: сколько ещё раз за вечер зависнет этот компьютер?

– В этом нет смысла… – бормочет Дерек, когда компьютер отказывается – в очередной раз – сделать то, о чём просят. – Просто посмотри со своего телефона… 

И, эй, почему Стайлз сам до этого не додумался? Он выхватывает свой айфон – ему до сих пор неизвестно, откуда он взялся – и начинает печатать. Так или иначе, это в миллион раз быстрее, чем пытаться сладить с его компьютером. 

Они находят нужную им информацию, Скотт с Дереком спасают мир и… спустя три дня Стайлз находит новый Макбук Про в своем школьном шкафчике. 

– Что за хрень? – бормочет Стайлз, осторожно вытаскивая коробку из шкафа. 

– Ты всё же купил новый ноут? – узнаёт Скотт, любуясь коробкой. 

– Ты ведь не покупал его для меня? – спрашивает Стайлз, пристально глядя на друга.

– Я? – спрашивает Скотт в растерянности. – Сколько ты думаешь, я получаю, работая у Дитона? 

Стайлз переводит взгляд на свои часы и тут же прямо чувствует, как его айфон прожигает дыру в кармане. А теперь ещё и это? Когда же Стайлз успел завести себе таинственного богатого папика?  
*** 

Дерек замечает это, когда Стайлз покупает пару напитков из автомата с содовой в школьном коридоре после тренировки по лакроссу. Есть кое-что, что нужно узнать Скотту и Айзеку, и поэтому Дерек догоняет их в школе. 

– Знаешь, как было бы круто, если бы ты хоть раз пришел с хорошими новостями? – говорит Стайлз, вынимая бумажник из рюкзака в поисках денег. – Типа в городе появилась стая прелестных пушистых котят, вместо вечных беспорядков и сверхъестественных существ, которые хотят сожрать нас или ещё что.

Дерек молча смотрит в ответ, когда его глаза замечают жалкий бумажник в руках Стайлза. Он уродливый и оранжевый, и сделан из нейлона, с дыркой на задней части. Кажется, что Стайлз не выглядит озабоченным этим, пока засовывает бумажник обратно и протягивает стакан содовой Скотту.

– Да, конечно, в следующий раз я предупрежу тебя, когда радуга появится над полем для лакросса, – невозмутимо сообщает Дерек, и противостоит тому, чтобы закатить глаза. – Мы можем побыть хоть на секунду серьёзными? 

– Серьезность это твоё стандартное состояние, Дерек, – вздыхает Стайлз. – Это всё, чего от тебя можно добиться. И с каждым разом все страшнее и страшнее.

Так или иначе, Дерек хочет возразить: хочет сказать Стайлзу, что он ошибается, хочет спросить его о том, как бы реагировал Стилински при такой жизни как у Дерека, даже зная, что это не совсем справедливо, потому что ему известно о матери Стайлза. Поэтому он затыкается и позволяет парню думать, что он всегда такой деловой, ворчливый и вообще ничего не чувствует. 

На следующий день он покупает кожаный бумажник и оставляет его в машине Стайлза.  
*** 

– Хорошо, я даже не знаю, что и думать об этом, – обращается Стайлз к Скотту, держа футболку. 

– Выглядит симпатично! – говорит Элисон, пробегаясь пальцами по ткани. – И хорошего качества.

– Ага, кстати, ещё и моего размера! Что меня немного пугает, к тому же, – отвечает Стайлз слегка повышенным голосом. 

– Не пойму, чего ты жалуешься, – говорит Скотт, развалившись на кровати друга. – Ты получаешь кучу всяких вещей даром.

– Но я даже не знаю от кого они! – отвечает Стилински, роясь среди кучи новой одежды, которой он обзавелся в последние несколько недель. – Телефон, часы, бумажник…

– Ноутбук! – вставляет Скотт.

– Именно! – говорит Стайлз. – А теперь ещё и одежда! Каждый раз, когда мои вещи пачкаются пятнами крови из-за ваших сумасшедших разборок с оборотнями, я нахожу новую одежду! 

– Моих разборок с оборотнями? – возмущаясь, спрашивает Скотт. – Между прочим, я не единственный!

– Всё же, если бы не ты, ему не пришлось во всём этом участвовать, – замечает Элисон и Стайлзу хочется её расцеловать, потому что это правда. Но не то чтобы он в чем-то винил Скотта. 

– Предательница, – Скотт рычит на Элисон, и в то же время улыбается этой приторной я-так-тебя-люблю улыбкой, в ответ она посылает ему воздушный поцелуй. 

– Это отличная толстовка, – говорит Арджент, её голос полон восторга, когда она рассматривает все его новые вещи. 

Стайлз вздыхает.  
– Она великолепна.

– Кажется, у тебя появился тайный воздыхатель, – говорит Скотт, и Стайлз не может не фыркнуть.

– Похоже на то, – замечает Элисон, разглядывая темную толстовку.

– Это смешно, – говорит Стайлз. – У кого из тех, кого я знаю, есть столько денег?

– У Лидии, – смеется Скотт.

– Даже не шути об этом, – раздражается Стилински.

– Джексон! – ухмыляется Элисон и всё что она получает в ответ это суровый взгляд Стайлза.

– О, боже мой, а вдруг это кто-нибудь из учителей! – восклицает МакКол с ужасом на лице.

– О боже! – Стайлз притворяется, что его стошнит и обхватывает живот руками.

– Кто бы то ни был, кажется, что он очень застенчивый, – говорит Элисон.

– Не настолько застенчивый, раз без угрызений совести вламывается и заходит в мою комнату без приглашения, – размышляет Стайлз, падая на свой стул, и прикасаясь к своему прекрасному Макбуку. 

– Стоит ли мне вообще пользоваться этими вещами? – спрашивает он, перекручивая часы на запястье. – Как я узнаю, может это подарки от какого-нибудь психа?

– Ну, этот кто-то явно в тебя влюблен, что уже тянет на сумасшествие, прими это как факт, – поддразнивает Скотт, и Стайлз кидает ему в голову ручку, которую МакКол с лёгкостью ловит – проклятые сверхъестественные способности. 

– Я тебя ненавижу, – бормочет Стайлз.  
*** 

Дерек останавливается, прежде чем забраться через окно в спальню Стайлза. Запах Стайлза заполняет его, хоть он и знает, что самого Стилински в комнате нет. Он оглядывается на машину, припаркованную на улице, потом смотрит на ключи и документы в руке. 

Он слышал от Айзека, что у Стайлза все больше и больше проблем с его джипом, и Дерек также понимает, что после того, как Питер выдрал из него аккумулятор и испортил двигатель той ночью в школе, ничего хорошего от этой машины можно было не ожидать. В последнее время Стайлз часто оставлял её в сервисе, где она находится и сейчас, Хейл знает, потому что вчера утром он никак не мог её завести.

Поэтому новый джип, припаркованный у дома Стилински, будет более чем долгожданным, считает Дерек. Несмотря на то, что он в последнее время, вероятно, переборщил с подарками, но он просто не может остановиться. Видимо, эти наклонности проявляются у него только из-за Стайлза.

Так что он тихонько прокрадывается в спальню и оставляет документы на машину на столе. Он всё ещё держит ключи в руках, когда дверь внезапно открывается и в комнату вбегает Стайлз, еле дыша, с клюшкой для лакросса наперевес.

– Что за хрень! – почти по-девчачьи верещит он, когда видит Дерека, едва не заваливаясь на дверь, и Хейл застывает на месте с ключами, болтающимися на его пальцах.

Чёрт.

– Что ты…? – начинает Стайлз, клюшка падает на пол, и он хватается за сердце. – Что это? 

Дерек смотрит на ключи и не понимает, как он не услышал шагов Стайлза? Как он позволил Стайлзу себя поймать?

– А это не…? – Стайлз присматривается к вещи в руке Дерека, затем кидается к окну, выглядывает наружу. – О, боже мой, ты совсем рехнулся? 

Дерек вздыхает и кидает ключи на стол, прямо на бумаги о праве собственности на джип. 

– Скажи мне, что это не новая машина! – чуть ли не визжит Стайлз, указывая на новый сверкающий джип за окном.

– Ну, твоя машина в ремонте и наверняка не в последний раз… – начинает Хейл, бормоча. 

– О, боже мой, Дерек! – вскрикивает Стайлз. – Это был ты? 

Стайлз хватается за голову, глядя то на джип за окном, то на Дерека.

– Ноутбук, телефон, всё остальное? – перечисляет Стайлз, отчего Дерек теряет самообладание и вдруг думает, что, может быть, это всё была плохая идея.

– Может уже успокоишься? – ворчит Дерек. – Не такая уж это и проблема.

– Не такая уж проблема…? – прерывает его Стайлз, сглатывает и снова кричит. – Это машина вон там, Дерек! – он машет руками в сторону окна, словно Дерек не знает, где именно припарковал машину Стайлза.

– Я знаю, – спокойно отвечает он. – И всё равно это не такая уж проблема. Тебе нужны новые вещи, я их тебе даю. 

– Но почему? – озадаченно спрашивает Стайлз.

Дерек пожимает плечами.  
– У меня есть деньги…

– Ты живёшь в сгоревшем куске дерьма! – вскрикивает Стайлз. 

– И этот сгоревший кусок дерьма и мои сгоревшие родственники оставили мне большую страховку! – огрызается Дерек, и тут же жалеет об этом, видя, как Стайлз отступает назад, и от этого ему становится противно.

– Слушай, – говорит Дерек, пытаясь немного успокоиться – Бери эту машину, или не бери. Делай, что хочешь.

И он двигается к окну, чтобы выйти, но Стайлз останавливает его, прикасаясь рукой к его плечу. 

– Подожди… – говорит Стайлз и впервые, кажется, что он не знает, что сказать.

Но Дерек ждёт, не обращает внимания на руку на своем плече.

– Почему ты не отремонтируешь свой дом? – спрашивает Стайлз, его голос ровный и спокойный. – Со всеми этими деньгами… Или не купишь что-нибудь в другом месте? Почему ты не тратишь их на себя?

«Потому что я этого не заслуживаю» – хочет сказать Дерек. «Потому что мне нравится тратить их на тебя. Потому что я не могу восстановить то, чего лишился».

Но Дерек ничего не говорит. Просто смотрит на его руку, которая всё ещё на его плече.

– Почему не сказал мне, что это был ты? – спрашивает Стайлз. – Почему не преподнес подарки лично?

– Потому что знал, что ты устроишь из этого большую проблему, – говорит Дерек и пожимает плечами, Стайлз наконец убирает руку, и это точно не то, чего ему сейчас хочется.

– Я бы смог сказать, насколько я благодарен тебе, – делится Стайлз и на его лице появляется скромная улыбка, от чего у Дерека в животе всё переворачивается. – И как невероятно жутко всё это, – добавляет Стайлз, и уже лыбится по полной.

– Ты ещё не привык к тому, как я до жути пугаю тебя? – спрашивает Дерек и сам отваживается на улыбку.

– Ты знаешь… – говорит Стайлз и его руки возвращаются, обхватывая Дерека за плечи. – Это какая-то особенная форма сумасшествия, но я думаю, мне это даже нравится. 

– Тебе просто хочется ещё больше подарков, – бесстрастно говорит Дерек.

– Да, нет, – Стайлз крутит головой. – Я думаю, настал мой черёд сделать что-нибудь в ответ. – И Стайлз приближается к Дереку.

– Нет, подожди, это не потому… – Дерек отступает, делая шаг назад, потому что если Стайлз думает, что чем-то обязан ему, то это точно не то, чего он хочет.

– Тебе не кажется, что я знаю это? – хмурится Стайлз. – Так что, всё это время ты по мне изнывал, и даже не притворяйся, что нет. Все эти подарки и таинственные визиты в мою комнату и прочее. Получается всё это время, что ты прокрадывался, чтобы узнать меня получше, разве я давал повод думать, что я из тех парней, которых можно так легко купить? 

Дерек громко сглатывает, но не произносит ни слова. 

– Вот и я о том же, – продолжает Стайлз. – И если я делаю это, то не потому что ты даришь мне дорогие, нет, ужасно дорогие вещи. Вещи, которые мне, кстати, очень нравятся, ведь кто бы мог подумать, что у тебя, оказывается, есть вкус?

Он окидывает взглядом свой свитер и, да, это один из тех, которые купил Дерек.

– Но да, если я делаю это, это потому что я хочу, – объясняет Стайлз, шагая обратно в личное пространство Дерека. 

– Но подарки… – бормочет Дерек, и это кажется таким неубедительным сейчас, и он хочет исчезнуть и забыть всё что произошло, но Стайлз приближается к нему, чтобы поцеловать, и он просто не может сдвинуться с места. 

– Ты показал мне себя с новой стороны, – говорит Стайлз, и они больше не разговаривают и он прижимается губами к Дереку, и Хейл предполагает, что Стайлзу, возможно, очень нравится эта новая сторона его характера, потому что парень обхватывает мужчину за шею и углубляет поцелуй, а Хейл просто обхватывает Стайлза за плечи и держит.  
*** 

– Обзавёлся чем-нибудь новеньким? – спрашивает Скотт у Стайлза на следующий день в школе.

– Только новым бой-френдом, – отвечает Стайлз с улыбкой.


End file.
